Frozen Heavens Turned To Snow
by shirohitsugaya
Summary: After the great Winter War everyone tries his best to rebuild what Aizen left behind. Then one captain is attacked by new enemies, that call theirself Atarashii Hana... No Yaoi


**Frozen Heavens Turned To Snow.**

The captains, vice-captains and shinigami are working really hard to restore everything what Aizen left behind after The Great Winter War . The captains had to do a lot of paperwork except squad 3. They are grieving the death of their beloved captain Ichimaru Gin who past away in the battle against Aizen. Kira putted the last things of their ex-captain in a box so he could seal it forever. Bye my captain: Kira said with a low voice. His tears came down.

What Kira didn't notice was that vice captain Matsumoto was came inside the room. "Kira?" Matsumoto asked. Kira turned his head and saw Matsumoto with tears in her eyes.

Kira tried to smile, but the pain of the losses was grieved on his face.

Rangiku looked at Kira's face and with a tiny smile she asked. "Do you think we will meet Gin again someday?" Kira looked at Matsumoto and nodded . "Yes Rangiku, one day we will, but now we must go further."

Matsumoto walked back to the barracks of her Squad. There she founded her captain sleeping on the couch. Matsumoto putted a blanket over her captain and whispered to the captain;"I hope I'm never going to lose you, my captain." She gave a kiss on the sleeping captain's cheek and walked to her room. A few hours later Hitsugaya woke up and saw the blanket putted over him. _Did Matsumoto do this?_ He thought by himself.

Hitsugaya stood off the couch and walked to the room of his vice captain. He opened the door a little bit and saw his vice-captain laying on her bed with a picture of Gin in her hands. She was so tired of crying that she fell asleep. A vague smile came unto his face as he closed the door. There was so much paperwork left to do, but he just couldn't make himself so far to wake her up for that. That would be to troublesome.

Hitsugaya walked back to his room and sat down on the chair behind his desk. He thought back of the battle against Aizen. The scars of the battle also hit him badly. The pain caused to Hinamori ached, the worst part… It was his fault… and he would never forgive himself for that.

A sudden explosion appeared at the tenth squad. Matsumoto shook up from her sleep and ran out of her room to the room of her captain. "Captain, what was that?". "I don't know." He grabbed his zanpaktou. "Let's go Matsumoto." The ran out to the entrance of the building to where the explosion was heard.

When Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went outside they see a few squad members dead on the ground. "What has happened here" Hitsugaya said. "I don't know" She grasped. He felt a presence, but these weren't shinigami. He looked up, then saw the figures standing slightly above them.

"Taicho who are does people?" Matsumoto asked her captain. I don't know but we soon find that out. When Hitsugaya say that. The people came down on the ground. Then one man answer let me introduce us we are the Atarashii Hana…

"Atarashii Hana? Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"We are souls with high spiritual pressure, who are against shinigami." A strawberry blond haired guy answered. "We need your zanpaktou for our Master. You don't need to know more about us."

Hitsugaya and his vice captain looked at each other. "Matsumoto." Matsumoto nodded. Hitsugaya turned back to the souls before him. "You don't belong here. I won't allow you to make any trouble here!" He said with a raised voice.

"We should see about that." the man with strawberry blonde hair smiled. He ran towards the snowhaired captain. A small flame started by his feet and with every step he took the flame grew bigger. "Captain, watch out!" There wasn't more time to say anything to her captain. Before she knew it, two girls suddenly attacked her from each side.

The sky turned dark and a black hole appeared. Matsumoto shouted "Captain, what is that?" Hitsugaya looked up. He better couldn't have done that. "Got you" the strawberry blonde smiled and kicked Hitsugaya into the black hole. He slowly vanished, only his zanpaktou remained. The man laughed and picked the zanpaktou of the ground. "Finaly, Nika, Kreem, Jaro, Lina. We have Hyourimaru. The Atarashii Hana cheered.

"What did you do to my captain?" Matsumoto shouted to the group. "Where is he." " A place where you never going to find him. He is all by himself now" Kreem smiled at her. "Right Katu?" Katu looked with a evil smile at Matsumoto and then turned to the rest of the group. "Guys we have to go. I feel more off them will come now. Have a nice day shinigami, he added," you will be next"

When the rest of the captains arrived, the Atarashii Hana were gone. Yamamoto walked to Matsumoto and asked her what had happened. Matsumoto told the whole story to the head captain. Again tears filled her eyes she "Now he is gone to. Why does everyone leave me?"

The captains couldn't believe it that Hitsugaya just vanished like that. Captain Ukitake walked to Matsumoto and said "Don't worry we will find captain Hitsugaya back." Matsumoto looked up at Captain Ukitake. "I know we will.".

Kyouraku asked Yamamoto a question "Captain, why do you think they want to collect our zanpaktou"? Yamamoto nodded and answered. "I don't know but I will ask the royal family they know a lot."

Matsumoto stared at the sky. "Where are you now captain" she whispered to herself.

**A/N: I hope you like the story so far. Please keep reading and reviews are always welcom!^^**


End file.
